


Dad!Alain

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fankids - Freeform, Other, Protect your sister!!!!!!, but his family loves him, cause he's trans and people are mean, look at Violet go!!!!! Good son!!!!, theres a bit of transphobia aimed at Violet in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: In which Alain has had it up to here with the school mistreating his kids





	

Alain almost fell out of his chair when the phone began to ring. Manon had sent him some new data last night and he was only now getting a chance to look at it, seeing as he'd had to get the kids up, make them breakfast then drive them to school. When he'd made it back to their home after a quick trip to the market he'd had to feed the Pokemon and groom some of them.   
Now he glared at the caller ID on the phone, swearing under his voice.   
"This is Professor Sycomore, how can I help you?" He asked as he answered the call, stressing the words. He always hated it when the school called, mainly because it meant that Violet had done something "bad" and needed to be told off.   
"Ahh, Mr. Sycomore!" Alain's shoulders stiffened and he had to grit his teeth to stop from correcting the woman. "I'm glad we could reach you. We need you to come down to the office as soon as you can, there's been an incident involving your children." The high voice of the vice principle hurt his ears.   
He didn't respond, just placed the phone down before shrugging his lab-coat off. Under he wore a dark blue sweater and black jeans. It wouldn't help much to wear it when he picked the kids up because the administration tended to just /ignore/ the fact that he was the regional professor for Kalos.   
He shouted out the window, telling Charizard and Chespie to watch the place, smiled when he saw that Chespie was napping with Charizard's twins. The Chesnaught had taken a shining to the two Charmleons when he'd returned with Manon a few months ago and had wanted to stay while Manon went back out into the feild.   
Charizard gave him a roar of assurance from her spot on a large rock over looking the pond. Both his blue alternate Florges and Bebe sat with her.

It took fifteen minutes to get to the school, five minutes longer then it should of, but he'd stopped to by himself a smoothie, planning to stop again to get which ever children he was taking home one on the way.  
He didn't bother to knock on the door when he entered, his eyes narrowing when he saw Violet sitting next to Alli on a couch with his head between his legs. On the other side of the room sat a boy with dark brown hair and a black eye, his mother and father standing behind him and glaring daggers at Violet.  
"What happened?" Alain asked, walking over to his kids and crouching down, his hands on either side of Violet's head.   
"Well you see..." The Principle started to reply only to stop when Alain snapped at him.  
"I'm talking to me /son/." He all but snarled. Violet lifted his head slowly and Alain felt his rage build. His face was bruised and scratched, dried blood coating his upper lip and chin. "Violet, what happened?" His voice softened and he cupped his son's cheeks, staring into eyes so much like his own.  
"I-I-I was just t-t-t-t-trying to s-s-s-s-stop h-h-h-him from h-h-h-h-hurting Alli..." Violet hiccuped through his sobs. "I t-t-t-told him to stop pulling her h-h-h-h-hair but he j-j-just p-p-pushed me onto the g-g-g-ground a-a-an-" He didn't finished, just sobbed. Alain turned to Alli to hear her side of the story.  
"He was harassing my friends and I, we told him to stop but he wouldn't. I left to go hang out with the twins and he followed me and started to pull my hair. Violet told him to stop, Tim just laughed and said bad things to Violet before he knocked him over and punching him. Violet got in a punch before a teacher showed up." She leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "He told Violet that he was a tranny and worthless and gay and that he was going to burn in hell because God didn't like transgender people and he said that Violet was only posing for attention and that he deserved everything he got." Alli's voice was so small that Alain almost didn't hear it, almost.  
"I do hope that that child will be punished for harassing my daughter and making trans-phobic comments to my son." Alain snarled, standing and turning to the Principle. "And I do hope that this won't happen again, I'm very busy as of late."  
"Your daughter is a savage, just look at what she did to my little Timmy!" The woman cried, causing Alain to turn around to glare at her.  
"My _son_ was only trying to protect _his_ sister from a bully." Alain snarled. "And look at what your son did to Violet!" He shouted, sweeping his hand towards Violet.   
The room was quiet and the other kid, Tim, dropped his head.  
Alain grabbed both Violet and Alli's hands. "We're leaving now." Alli beamed at him before taking Violet's other hand and helping to pull him up. He swayed a bit and Alain wondered if he'd need medical attention.  
"You can't leave now! We still need to discuss Violet's violent behavior!" The Principle exclaimed, slamming his hand on his desk.  
"Manon should be back in a few days, she'll come around to talk to you about that while I file charges against the school and a select few of its students." The threat was cold and made the Principle lean back in his seat. The few times Manon had been to the school she'd raised hell, a few times even summoning Rayquaza in her motherly rage. And a lawsuit always shut them up.  
He left the room with his arm around Violet's shoulders and his hand in Alli's. It took him a minute to find Alyssum's class, and it only took her a second to jump out of her seat, grab her bag and grab Alli's hand.

Violet sat up front and clutched his strawberry smoothie as he drank from the straw, tears still trailing down his face. The car was quiet after Alli had told her sister what had happened in a whisper.  
"You three aren't going back to that school." Alain spoke up, his hands tight on the steering wheel. "It's not right how they treat you and how the react when you guys are the victims. We'll find you another school or you can just stay home and I'll teach you." He expected protest, cries and please to let them stay and to not tear them away from their friends, but all that he got back in reply was a few murmers of agreement and Violet's shoulder's slacking.

At home he cleaned Violet's face and gave him some painkillers before putting him to bed, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
Outside Alli was sitting with Chespie and Bebe, holding out Pokepuffs to theboth of them. Alyssum was rolling around in the grass with Charizard's twins, laughing. He felt a smile spread across his face only to crawl back when his Xtransever begun to ring.  
He answered the call, glad to see Manon, but worried at how she'd react to his decision.  
"What's wrong? You look stressed." Were the first words out of her mouth and he had to laugh.   
"I'm fine, I'm fine... I got called down to the school today. A kid was harrassing Alli and beat Violet up..." He paused. "I don't want them going back to that school, not anymore."  
He braced himself for yelling, for screaming, for her to call him an idiot and to re-enroll the kids, but all she did was sigh and smile at him.  
"Thank god, I was _this_ close," She held up her hand and pinched hr fingers together, "to doing it myself when I got back. Is Violet alright? Alli?"  
"I'm fine mum!" Alli called, running up beside Alain with Alyssum beside her. "Alyssum's fine as well! When are you coming home?"  
Manon smiled softly before replying, her Salamence sticking his head over her shoulder. "I should be leaving in two days if Salma lets me do my work. Where's Violet?"  
"Violet's sleeping right now, I gave him painkillers. He didn't need to see a doctor." Alain told her, placing his hand on Alyssum's head and ruffling her black hair. "We'll see you soon."  
They signed off with a chorus of "good-bye" and "I love you" before a steady beeping drew Alain's attention.  
"Ok, who's ready for dinner?"


End file.
